Princess Skystar
Princess Skystar is a female seapony and Hippogriff who appears as a supporting character in My Little Pony The Movie. She is the princess of the underwater kingdom of Seaquestria and the daughter of Queen Novo. Development and design Kristin Chenoweth mentioned in an October 6, 2015 Twitter reply, "I get to help pick my mane color." My Little Pony The Movie art director Rebecca Dart reveals in the art book The Art of My Little Pony: The Movie that Skystar originally had two sisters named Haven Bay and Salina Blue. However, when the writers decided to make Skystar an only child, the two characters became background characters. Depiction in the film Princess Skystar appears in My Little Pony The Movie as one of the film's new supporting characters. She is first heard humming in a subterranean grotto in the abandoned city of Hippogriffia, retreating into the water when the Mane Six and Spike approach. When the ponies get caught in a whirlpool and trapped underwater without air, Skystar saves them by creating magic air bubbles around their heads. Skystar is wary of the ponies at first, but upon learning their land was attacked by the Storm King, she excitedly takes them to meet her mother Queen Novo. Skystar vouches for the land-dwellers before Novo can imprison or cast them out, and she reveals—against her mother's wishes—that they are in fact the Hippogriffs the Mane Six have been seeking, having been driven underwater when the Storm King invaded their former home. After Queen Novo uses her Pearl of Transformation to turn the ponies into seaponies, Skystar offers to let the Mane Six stay in their kingdom forever. However, the ponies decline and say they have to return to their families, much to Skystar's disappointment. At Twilight Sparkle's encouragement, Pinkie Pie and the rest of the ponies cheer Skystar up with singing, games, and a party. An overjoyed Skystar urges her mother to do something for the ponies in return. But before she can, Twilight gets caught trying to steal Novo's pearl, resulting in her and her friends' immediate banishment from Seaquestria. Later, after Twilight is captured by Tempest Shadow and taken back to Canterlot, Skystar defies her mother and uses her pearl to change back into a Hippogriff. She joins the rest of Twilight's friends, Capper, and Captain Celaeno's pirate crew in saving Twilight and retaking Canterlot. During their infiltration of the city, Skystar hides inside a cake being delivered to the Storm King. When Grubber blows their cover, she fights alongside the others, using her clam friends Shelly and Sheldon to attack the Storm Guards. After the Storm King is defeated, Skystar celebrates with all of her new friends at the Friendship Festival, and during her reunion with her mother, she gets grounded for leaving home. Other depictions IDW comics Skystar appears on the cover of the trade paperback collection for My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel. Chapter books Princess Skystar only makes a brief non-speaking cameo in The Stormy Road to Canterlot, and she is also alluded to by her mother. She is also never referred to by name. Storybooks Skystar appears as the central character in the Big Golden Book adaptation My Little Pony The Movie: Seaponies Make a Splash! Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Princess Skystar is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. Hasbro.com description Bubbly, chatty, curious and forever bored, young Princess Skystar passes the time in Seaquestria by making friends out of shells and giving them names like Shelly and Sheldon. Desperate for new friends and adventures, Skystar is thrilled when the Mane 6 discover their world and she ultimately convinces Queen Novo to help the Ponies in their quest. ''My Little Pony Friendship Club'' description Bubbly, chatty, curious and forever bored, young Princess Skystar passes the time in Seaquestria by making friends out of shells and giving them names like Shelly and Sheldon. Desperate to discover new friends and adventures, Skystar is thrilled when the Mane 6 discover their world and is ultimately the reason that they agree to help the Ponies in their quest. ''The Art of My Little Pony The Movie'' description Bubbly, chatty, curious and forever bored, young '''PRINCESS SKYSTAR' passes the time in Seaquestria by making friends out of shells and giving them names like Shelly and Sheldon. Desperate to discover new friends and adventures, Skystar is thrilled when the Mane Six discover their world and is ultimately the only Hippogriff to help the Ponies in their quest.'' Merchandise Princess Skystar has several toys released as tie-ins with My Little Pony The Movie. A brushable Glitter & Style Seapony figure with articulated tail is available as a standalone. A similar brushable was released in a Friendship Moments package with Princess Twilight Sparkle and in the My Little Pony The Movie Seapony Collection with Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. The back of the packaging for the "Princess Twilight Sparkle & Princess Skystar Friendship Moments" set states, "They're happy to be friends!" Another brushable Skystar figure was released with an electronic Sea Song shell stand that lights up and makes sounds. An upcoming figure of Skystar in Hippogriff form is packaged with a brushable Pinkie Pie figure in the My Little Pony The Movie Party Friends set. In the Seaquestria & Beyond expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, card #3 C is of Princess Skystar, which gives the description "Shelly and Sheldon get a little jealous sometimes, but that won't stop Princess Skystar from making some new friends!" The costume design and manufacturing company Disguise has released a "Deluxe" costume for little girls modeled after Princess Skystar, which includes a tunic, pants, mask, and glovettes. Personality Princess Skystar is portrayed as very cheerful, bubbly, quirky, and talkative. Lonely and yearning for friends, she quickly grows attached to the Mane Six—particularly Pinkie Pie, whose excitability and eccentricities match her own. Skystar is also very imaginative and creative, making various trinkets and even imaginary friends out of shells, and somewhat rebellious and impulsive, demonstrated when she disobeys her mother to help her new friends on dry land. Despite her sweet and friendly nature, Skystar is a fierce and capable combatant, easily overpowering and throwing members of the Storm King's forces. Quotes Gallery See also * *Pony with a similar name: Princess Skyla. References Category:Non-pony characters Category:Royalty Category:Supporting characters Category:Featured articles